Widespread proliferation of solid state lighting systems (semiconductor, LED-based lighting sources) has created a demand for highly efficient power converters, such as LED drivers, with high conversion ratios of input to output voltages, to provide corresponding energy savings. A wide variety of off-line LED drivers are known, but are unsuitable for direct replacement of incandescent bulbs or compact fluorescent bulbs utilizable in a typical “Edison” type of socket, such as for a lamp or household lighting fixture, which is couplable to an alternating current (“AC”) input voltage, such as a typical (single-phase) AC line (or AC mains) used in a home or business.
Early attempts at a solution have resulted in LED drivers which are non-isolated, have low efficiency, deliver relatively low power, and at most can deliver a constant current to the LEDs with no temperature compensation, no dimming arrangements or compatibility with existing dimmer switches, and no voltage or current protection for the LEDs. In order to reduce the component count, such converters may be constructed without isolation transformers by using two-stage converters with the second stage running at a very low duty cycle (equivalently referred to as a duty ratio), thereby limiting the maximum operating frequency, resulting in an increase in the size of the converter (due to the comparatively low operating frequency), and ultimately defeating the purpose of removing coupling transformers. In other instances, the LED drivers utilize high brightness LEDs, requiring comparatively large currents to produce the expected light output, resulting in reduced system efficiency and increased energy costs.
Other LED drivers are overly complicated. Some require control methods that are complex, some are difficult to design and implement, and others require many electronic components. A large number of components results in an increased cost and reduced reliability. Many drivers utilize a current mode regulator with a ramp compensation in a pulse width modulation (“PWM”) circuit. Such current mode regulators require relatively many functional circuits, while nonetheless continuing to exhibit stability problems when used in the continuous current mode with a duty cycle or ratio over fifty percent. Various attempts to solve these problems utilized a constant off-time boost converter or hysteretic pulse train booster. While these prior art solutions addressed problems of instability, these hysteretic pulse train converters exhibited other difficulties, such as elevated electromagnetic interference, inability to meet other electromagnetic compatibility requirements, and relative inefficiency. Other attempts to provide solutions outside the original power converter stages, adding additional feedback and other circuits, rendering the LED driver even larger and more complicated.
Another proposed solution provides a reconfigurable circuit to provide a number of LEDs in each circuit based on a sensed voltage, but is also overly complicated, with a separate current regulator for each current path, with its efficiency compromised by its requirement of a significant number of diodes for path breaking. Such complicated LED driver circuits result in an increased cost which renders them unsuitable for use by consumers as replacements for typical incandescent bulbs or compact fluorescent bulbs.
Other LED bulb replacement solutions are incapable of responding to different input voltage levels. Instead, multiple different products are required, each for different input voltage levels (110V, 220V, 230V).
This is a significant problem in many parts of the world, however, because typical AC input voltage levels have a high variance (of RMS levels), such as ranging from 85V to 135V for what is supposed to be 110V. As a consequence, in such devices, output brightness varies significantly, with a variation of 85V to 135V resulting in a 3-fold change in output luminous flux. Such variations in output brightness are unacceptable for typical consumers.
Another significant problem with devices used with a standard AC input voltage is significant underutilization: because of the variable applied AC voltage, the LEDs are not conducting during the entire AC cycle. More specifically, when the input voltage is comparatively low during the AC cycle, there is no LED current, and no light emitted. For example, there may be LED current during the approximately middle third of a rectified AC cycle, with no LED current during the first and last 60 degrees of a 180 degree rectified AC cycle. In these circumstances, LED utilization may be as low as twenty percent, which is comparatively very low, especially given the comparatively high costs involved.
There are myriad other issues with attempts at LED drivers for consumer applications. For example, some require the use of a large, expensive resistor to limit the excursion of current, resulting in corresponding power losses, which can be quite significant and which may defeat some of the purposes of switching to solid state lighting.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus, method, and system for supplying AC line power to one or more LEDs, including LEDs for high brightness applications, while simultaneously providing an overall reduction in the size and cost of the LED driver and increasing the efficiency and utilization of LEDs. Such an apparatus, method, and system should be able to function properly over a relatively wide AC input voltage range, while providing the desired output voltage or current, and without generating excessive internal voltages or placing components under high or excessive voltage stress. In addition, such an apparatus, method, and system should provide significant power factor correction when connected to an AC line for input power. Also, it would be desirable to provide such an apparatus, method, and system for controlling brightness, color temperature, and color of the lighting device.